Hot
by Dream Station
Summary: Frustrated, hot, and bothered are three things you never want your girlfriend to be. But Soul has the perfect remedy to at least one of those things and he's planning to help Maka by using it. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>They had walked all day and most of the night looking for the enemy. The hills and valleys they had scoured had yielded no results, their group gaining nothing but increased irritation and a hatred for the humid air outside that left them with all sweaty bodies. Maka was already in short shorts and a low tank top, but the heat was still affecting her, and she would let out groans of exhaustion every once and a while, as if it could take the heat away. Her companions were no better, the majority of them complaining very loudly and very often. "There's nothing here," she lamented, sitting down a moment only to stand back up and pace. Her partner said nothing, simply watching her carefully. He knew that she would do crazy things when she was hot and bothered like this. Any comments now would be taken negatively, and he did not want his head on a platter.<p>

"We'll find it," said Tsubaki cheerily, but she simply scowled, rubbing her palms on her shorts once more. She was sweating terribly. Even though her hair was up, the back of her neck felt sticky and her brow was slick as well. If not for the tank top, there would have been marks on the underarms of her shirt, of that she had no doubt. The sun had set long ago, having been hidden by grand rainclouds the majority of the day before coating the sky in a black blanket and smothering the stars and the moonlight. The air was thick and humid, making every breath laboured and her frustration for their fruitless search increase. He watched as she shone her flashlight through the black forest, casting long shadows on the dirt ground.

"We need to sleep," she said instead, fingers tightening around her flashlight as she shot the beam about, illuminating the ground. "Tsubaki and I are going to be way over here, where you guy can't bother us. Understood?"

Soul nodded mutely but Black*Star recklessly asked, "Why do you guys have to be so far?"

"Because there's no way I want smelly perverts like you sleeping even remotely close to us," she shot back, turning away from him and tightening her shoulder straps. "Come on, Tsubaki."

She didn't bother wishes them good night for she was in a mood that did not bode well with anyone, and instead stalked through the forest to a relatively flat piece of land and began to set up her tent. Her friend trailed behind her, allowing the atmosphere to soak up the silence and calm her. Tsubaki tried to help as much as she could, but in the end, Maka put up the tent as efficiently as ever, only faltering once to scream very loudly into her pillow at having to reset the tent after a particular peg malfunction. By the end, both girls were within a relatively small tent that had a low drooping top and a thin floor. Maka's sleeping bag was barely enough to cover the base of the tent, her blankets narrow and sparse. Tsubaki's sleeping bag was similar, and the pair tried their best to remain comfortable despite their unpleasant conditions. Maka was constantly shifting, unable to find a comfortable position on the ground.

When she finally dozed off, she returned to consciousness not long after, only to find that Tsubaki was gone, the girl's lithe form leaving a gap. The tent zipper was still up high and Maka worried for her friend, the girl sitting up straight to brood. What if she had been kidnapped? Or had she run away to get her own tent away from Maka? Perhaps she had needed a washroom break…

Maka suddenly heard footsteps, quick on the earth before the shadow of a boy pulled the tent zipper down and sealed himself in.

"What the fuck?"

"Relax, Maka, it's me," assured Soul's voice and Maka relaxed, leaning back down into her sleeping bag with a sigh. "Tsubaki's switched with me."

"And why would she do _that_?" As if to answer her, a large crack of lightning shot through the skies, lighting up the trees so they would cast shadows and allowing Maka a quick look at her partner. He was in shorts, no shirt, with his traditional slumped frame. His chest still bore the scar from a millennia ago just to complete the package and Maka rolled her eyes. "Oh."

"'Star's pleased either way," he said, "He knows Tsubaki hates this shit and now he's got her all to himself in that tent." Maka heard the crinkle of the tent beneath them and groaned.

"You forgot your sleeping bag."

"Maybe."

Maka swore, annoyance coursing through her once more as she spread her sleeping bag further out until she felt his body. "We're going to have to share, then."

"You don't have-"

"Shut up. We're sharing. That's final." He moved so she could finish laying down their makeshift mattress and then made himself comfortable on it, thanking her quietly.

"This isn't very big," he remarked softly.

"We aren't very big people."

"Says you." She reached over and hit him with the back of her hand. "Ow! That was my stomach."

"I don't care. I'm tired and hot and I basically want to die and its more than likely that it is going to rain and I am so _hot_ and I need to get out of this tent."

Soul was silent as she sat herself up again and moved to pull the zipper down. Any last bit of air she was going to get before it rained, she wanted. Only the zipper wasn't moving, and she was so _frustrated_-

"Let me." Soul's hands pushed hers aside and tried the zipper as well, tugging up and down as if his life depended on it. But the zipper did not move for him either and Maka growled angrily.

"What the hell?"

"Relax. You'll get out of here." He struggled with the zipper a few more moments before the clouds emptied out their water and the rain came down.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Or maybe you're not leaving."

"No shit." Maka heard him shift in his position and guessed him to be attempting to face her.

"Why don't you just relax?"

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Fuck, Maka, you're really moody today. You're not normally this irritated. Are you okay?"

"I-" she took a deep breath. "No, I'm not.

He was silent. He was silent for many moments actually, and Maka took the opportunity to attempt sleep again. She shut her eyes and tried to slow her breathing but she simply could not. The raindrops were still pounding their syncopated rhythms on the tent's ceiling, and the ground beneath her back was bumpy, filled with rocks. She was hyper aware of everything; the raindrops were too loud, the stones were piercing,and even Soul's steady breathing was annoying.

She rolled around a bit on her side of the tent, her panties and shorts bunching up in one place. Her tank top began to ride up but she pulled it back down, trying to slow her breathing and return to sleep. She felt extremely uncomfortable and it was _frustrating_. Her body felt sticky and unclean and she felt the intense need to be completely submerged in the lake not 5 miles from their camp site.

"You asleep?"

"Couldn't sleep if I tried," he answered back, and Maka herself was surprised by her next question.

"Do you want to play a game?"

He paused. "What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare." Maka dug her nails into her palms as if it could make her forget the sweatiness and exhaustion she suffered from. This had to make it better. She just needed something to get her mind off of the heat.

"Fine. Dare or dare?" he offered instead and she grimaced.

"I said truth or dare, not dare or dare. And who said you could start?"

"I said. So dare."

"Fine," she conceded tiredly, stretching.

"Tell me what's up with you today."

She answered him without any qualms, a testament to how exhausted she was. "I'm just...I'm tired. Really tired. I hate this weather, Soul, you know that. And we just spent a good 18 hours in it."

"Right." He accepted It, but there was a tone in his voice that reflected how much he mistrusted her statement.

"Okay, my turn. Dare or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me if you're even tired."

"That's a waste of a dare, but no, not really. Why?"

"Because I can't sleep either."

Soul sighed. "This is going to be a long night if neither of us can sleep."

"You _always_ manage to sleep. Whenever we're at home, you crash on the couch almost instantly. This whole tent is humid and stuffy. The zipper's locked so we're trapped until morning. This ground is _killing_ me, and I feel so..."

"Tense?" Soul offered.

"Kind of," she admitted, scraping her nails down her legs. Her skin felt tight and papery, as if the sweat had created another layer that she couldn't take off. It was infuriating because she was beginning to numb and she desperately wanted to feel _something_. Pain or a tickle; anything would do.

"Do you need massage?"

Maka felt her eyebrows raised; even if he couldn't see them, the reaction to his idea was still there. "You've never offered that before."

"Yes, I have. You just don't accept the offer." He paused. "Dare or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to _let _me give u a massage."

Maka groaned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I don't want you to be cranky all night. And I'll have you know that I give very good massages. I'm cool like that."

"I don't want to give you any trouble," she said half-heartedly but she felt herself move onto her stomach anyway, her top chafing at smooth skin as she tried to get into a better position. He snorted at her feigned hesitance, shifting his position as well.

"Ready?"

She felt his hands begin to rub their way through her top, strong and steady as he tried to rid her of the knots in her muscles. She could feel him as she kneaded his way across her back, accidently pressing her bra clasp into her skin. She hissed at that, and he quickly apologized, moving on to continue his work, fingers pressing and pushing at her sore surface. Maka moaned when he hit a particularly sore spot, sighing with relief when he rid the pain from her shoulder. After a few more moments, he stopped and inquired if she was feeling better, to which she replied that he didn't do a good enough job. "I could only do a better job if I was on you, or something. Or if the light was on." Maka instantly forgot the latter and thought instead on his first suggestion. He wouldn't hurt her if he sat on her... She flushed at the thought of Soul sitting her back, rubbing her back with his hands, pushing and kneading into her flesh, pressing lower and lower until he was right near her waistband where he could slip his fingers in-

"Fine. But just this time," she allowed, trying to cool the burn in her cheeks and the swirling nervousness in her gut. When he didn't do anything, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just didn't think you were going to let me."

"We're partners, aren't we?" He made a small noise of agreement before clambering on top of her, straddling her with his legs. Her stomach felt hot, her legs numb as he began his practice once again, this time massaging her more intensely. He was closer to her body, leaning into each motion with precision, his shorts rubbing up against her lower back when he moved. She could not stop the sounds coming out of her mouth when he began to press into the base of her spine with his fingers. He had switched position, his body facing the end of her legs, and he soothed the muscles, sliding his hands up and down the area to smooth the tenseness from her. He accidentally pulled at the waistband of her shorts but he apologized, tempered fingers moving back up to massage her back again.

She wasn't sure what set her off. It could have been that. It could have been the heat growing in her loins as he worked her. It could have been the moment when she realized her frustrations needed a physical outlet. It could have been the sudden hardness she felt on her back when she moaned. Either way, she heard herself tell him to cease and moved underneath him, turning herself on her back as he tried to move off her. But once she had completely flipped, her hand shot out, grabbing the fabric of his shorts and forcing him back to her. He tried not to fall back on her, his voice shouting something in protest. His knees were on either side of her, body caving over hers. His mouth was by her neck, hot,heady air coating her skin for a moment at his surprise before she maneuvered herself, smoothly, steadily, until she was kissing him. Her hands had grabbed onto his biceps, nails digging into his skin as she crushed herself to him, her torso rising up to meet his half-way. His lips were supple and willing, allowing her to work him in her own way. He lowered himself to press up against her, the hardness in his shorts pressing into her own shorts, encouraging her even more. Her hands moved to his hair, fisting with smooth locks as she angled his head and pulled him closer to her, their mouths slanting together.

His hands slipped underneath her body, one to hold her neck and the other to grab her ass, forcing their pelvises together harshly. She gasped when he removed his lips from hers and took up her earlobe, fulfilling a fantasy she hadn't even known she had. "Soul," she breathed, and he licked her, a shiver spreading through her body at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Thought you'd like that," he panted, repeating the action a couple times before transferring his mouth to another patch of fresh skin. She was completely helpless as he bit down on her neck, his teeth pressing into soft flesh before lapping at the spot. He did it again, his teeth running down the length of her neck and Soul chose to latch onto her skin again, sucking and biting equally as much. She breathed out heavily, lavishing in the pleasant pain she was feeling. It was hard to focus on anything with him leaving his love bites to decorate her skin, and it made it worse that all she could see was a variety of shadows, all hazing together when he brought his teeth into a sweet spot-

"What are you thinking?"

His voice was husky, full of more emotion than she had ever heard. Her throat felt dry and she captured his lips once again, fingertips moving to press into his neck. His travelled up her torso, forcing her bra up over her chest so the wire pinched her uncomfortably. But it was of no consequence to either of them as he palmed her breast beneath her thin tank top, causing more than one sexually induced squeaks, leaving her brain unable to come up with a cohesive answer that didn't involve the words '_fuck me_'. Her hips knocked into his when he pinched and toyed with her nipple, and suddenly, a playful palm left her chest only to relocate beneath the tight fabric of her shorts, tugging at the thin panties she had on. He pulled them lower, his fingers making their way to her clit. Her loins felt a burn again, and she knew that when he'd touch her there, she'd be wet. Instead of saying what she wanted, she said what she felt, what she had been feeling for the last twenty four hours.

"Soul, I'm _hot_."

She felt him smirk into her lips and respond with a simple, "I can fix that," before pulling away, both his hands leaving her sweaty skin and before she knew it, his scythe arm sliced through her shirt, right up the center. Her breath shuddered out of her mouth, as her chest rose up from her shirt, and Soul pulled her body up, tearing the shirt off of her and unclasping her in one simple movement. He wasn't often so impatient when they were together, however he took a moment to appreciate her breasts, the ones he always said were underdeveloped. But she didn't think about that now, not when he was kissing at them, catching a nipple in his mouth, teasing the flesh till it perked up, hard, erect. He massaged one with his hand, squeezing and rubbing at the mound, his name leaving her lips in airy gasps while his mouth continued to do magical things to her other breast, his teeth grazing the soft skin. He brought her down roughly, something she personally had no qualms about. She liked it when he was dominant. She felt almost overwhelmed by the constant movement, as if she was spinning in this tent of sexuality. Soul's head was buried in her breasts, his hand restationing itself in her panties where her wetness coated his fingertips, the digits cool on her hot clit. Her breath came out rapidly, laboured, her hips bucking whenever he fingered her entrance, teasing her soft folds.

After a moment he tried to pull away, as if trying to move and leave her, but Maka was persistent and wound up and she forced another burning kiss on him, nails scraping into the skin of his bare back, earning a feral growl of her name. He responded to her urgency better than she thought he would, the fire in her veins doing most of the action as she brought their bodies up and moved her attention to his shorts, her sweaty hands trying to pull down the fabric. She struggled with it, trying to focus on getting them away from his member while he was leaving hickeys near her breast. Even if she couldn't see, she could feel his hands continuing to tease her sex, her own hands tugging desperately at the fabric until she heard the subtle swish of cloth and fell back on her back, Soul's body following closely. The multitasking of her partner was unbelievable, but she could play at that game as well. She could feel the hardness of him pressed against her leg and savoured it, taking her fingers up his leg to find his erection and hesitantly stroke it.

His fingers froze beneath her before her name coming out garbled by him in ecstasy, and she knew that _this_ was her revenge for the teasing digits that sat nestled in her panties. She stroked again in the darkness and Soul's hands withdrew, moving just to hold her hips, his mouth over her chest. "Fuck, Maka," he ground out, his own hips jerking every so often when she squeezed instead of stroked. She continued, relishing in his pants when she added the pressure of her hand to the rocking of her hips on his. All of a sudden his hand was out, stopping her and forcing her arm above her head. "That's not fair."

"This doesn't have to be fair," she countered as she rose up, forcing her partner to the ground so that she was the dominant one. He made a brief sound of pain as he hit the thin sleeping bag which she chose to disregard, and instantly made use of her other hand to stroke him while she pushed him down, her lips latching on to his neck. She mimicked his earlier practices, sucking at his skin with him hard in her hand and lapping at the spot. Her name in hot pants from his mouth set a fire burning in her stomach that trailed down to wear his hands had been, and she pulled away from him with the satisfaction of knowing this new weakness. The feeling was short lived when she felt his other hand snatch the waistband of her panties and tug them down roughly. Maka felt the wet cotton slip to her knees before she kicked them off, throwing the clothing to the side of the tent where the rest of their clothes no doubt lay in a heap, forgotten by both lovers in their desperation.

The rain continued to pound on the ceiling of the tent, thunder roaring violently through the night while the winds whipped up a chorus of shrieks as if trying to outdo the sky. The tent's walls shook and shuddered just as their inhabitants did as Maka sensed an unexpected new body part near her own sex. They turned once more when she felt something wet touch it, Soul's palms holding her knees to spread her legs apart, and cried almost as loud as the wind when sharp teeth grazed her soft folds, his tongue lapping and making her vision blur. They took turns on her clit, teasing, tugging, _sucking_, and she thought she would die if she held back any longer.

"Soul, _please_," she begged, her hands finding themselves in his hair once more, holding him to her desperately. She was going to come and the fire within her threatened to explode in that instant, heating up every part of her body, sweat leaking from her neck down to her back. She spread her legs farther at Soul's insistent push and without warning his mouth left her, falling instead to her neck when he entered her. She cried out, his name lost in the winds and boulderish thunder as he thrust himself in multiple times, her walls clenching around him. All at once, her nails were ripping at his back, his hands on her hips as her legs wrapped themselves round him, pulling him in to her as her own hips buckled, his name being torn from her lips in a final cry of ecstasy as she reached her orgasm.

Finally, her eyes hazed over and amidst the black of the tent, a streak of lightning illuminated the area and she could make out Soul's outline, his dick leaving her body slowly before she could finally sigh in relief, his body falling on top of hers in a tired heap. She felt sticky from her release but decided she would deal with that later just as he let his arms wrap around her torso. She brought his head to rest on her chest, his ear over her heart to count the heartbeats until their breathing calmed. Maka felt the feelings leaving her, the libido fading from her body along with the ebbing heat that had plagued her all day. She doubted that her crabbiness was due to the fact that she had been sexually craving her partner (although, she was always sexually craving her partner these days), but she couldn't care less whether or not her boyfriend had caused her state. At the end of the day, it had been Soul who relieved her, and that would be enough.

At the back of her mind, she wondered if she should put her clothes back on when Soul asked, "Is it fixed?"

Her mind paused; she felt dirty and bare and vulnerable, yet she was no longer hot.

"Its fixed."


End file.
